


Shakespearian Tragedy

by SerpentPrince



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Sappy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrince/pseuds/SerpentPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won. Corypheus was dead, the breach closed, but Dorian comes to find that heroes don't get happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespearian Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> It's based off this tumblr prompt; I recommend reading the story first since the prompt sums up the entire story little fic. 
> 
> http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/116716393250/person-b-finally-for-the-very-first-time-after
> 
> This is just some practice writing angst and character death. Sometimes I just take breaks from writing cute fluff to write messed up emotional shit.

Kerym Lavellan; the inquisitor went to face Corypheus personally and destroy him. It was hard for Dorian to stand back with the others, but in a way this was the inquisitors personal fight since Corypheus ruined the elf's previously happy forest existence. Or perhaps Kerym wanted the final battle being the grand confrontation that the bards would be singing about to be from reality instead of exaggerated. Both were plausible motive's in that odd little elf's head.

Dorian wouldn't have ever let Kerym do this alone; but the elf promised him he would return and asked for his trust with the usual doe eyes that made Dorian melt. He couldn't say no to that nor could he sweep the stick thin elf off his feet and run him somewhere safe. 

They temporally parted, leaving each other with a kiss and the syrupy words of devotion that slipped through Kerym's lips. The elf even used the 'L' word that Dorian found ever so difficult to use. He have never used it before, but the elf said it in all the languages he knew without pressuring Dorian to do the same. 

And then it was over. It was like something out of a fairy tale; the hero killed the awful villain and survived with barely a scratch. Varric's current title for Kerym's biography, 'This shit is weird' definitely was accurate for this picture perfect moment. 

He saved the day- they all saved the day. The ache in Dorian's muscles and the drain on his mana was worth it for this moment of victory. There was only so much basking to do before everything when to shit again, because hero's never got a break. 

Kerym looked content with the broken version of the artifact that started it all. The elf appeared as if the weight in his shoulders were gone or at least lessened. And then the sky started falling. The ruins around them started to come down upon their heads. Rocks, rubbled and dust covered any sight Dorian had of his lover. 

He moved to save himself. It wasn't too difficult since he was already in the outskirts of the ruins. That was when Dorian heard a yelp followed the sounds rubble hitting something other than stone. Dorian turned around as the dust settled, his blood ran cold.

Kerym lain unmoving on the ground; his fair hair was stained with red, but the most concerning thing was the patch of red puddling underneath his body. 

Dorian didn't hesitant to move to the elf's side. He pushed the rocky rubble off the elf's small form, revealing even more injury. He attempted to assist using his very limited healing magic, but the elf's body wouldn't respond; his body remained motionless. 

"Amatus!" A sob came from Dorian's throat. "We were supposed to change this world together." Dorian had let go of any control as he grasped his lovers hands in his; holding them tightly as if the elf would vanish if he released them. They were still warm, but that was quickly vanishing. The green glow on Kerym's marked hand had faded, no longer did green dance beneath the skin. There was nothing, just a painful still.

"We were supposed to grow old together. You promised- you promised that you would live through this!" Dorian's pleading did nothing to awaken anything in the inquisitor's blank golden eyes that were filled with so much life just moments ago.  
"You can't leave me. I wouldn't know what to do, what would I do without someone to bring me food when I forget to eat?" Dorian was having trouble speaking with the sobs wracking his body. 

"I love you, I love you more than even myself." Dorian pressed his face on Kerym's unmoving chest. "I wanted to marry you, I wanted to spend my life with you. I wanted to live a horribly syrupy perfect life with you." Dorian started to hear other people approach, but didn't look away from Kerym's small still form. "You promised- you promised not to leave." He said brokenly staring into Kerym's empty yellow eyes. 

Dorian closed Kerym's eyes not wanting to see the unfocused cloud that took over the life that once was there. The elf was small in life, but he looked even more so lying in his own blood and covered in dust. He moved the elf's head into his lap. 

He was so delicate and everyone forced him to take the mantle of someone hardy and strong. And now he was dead. 

Dorian couldn't- he wouldn't stop his tears falling from his face. In his like in Tevinter he would have forced them down to not look weak, but Kerym had taught him to be more than the ideal of his home. It would be disrespectful to pretend to the man who gave him so much. 

The mage choked out a quiet confession to the corpse, "Amatus... It means beloved." Dorian placed a kiss on the cold forehead of his lover, leaving droplet's on the bloody tattooed elf's face. 

It almost looked as if he was sleeping. As if it was one of those rare missions where Dorian actually woke up before the elf. The elf always looked so peaceful in those mornings; Dorian always thought the elf slept in to stay in the forests the fade almost certainly conjured up. Those mornings he would always let the elf sleep; Kerym needed it, it needed someone to dote on him. And if any of the other companions didn't disturb him; he would slowly rise. The raw affection in Kerym's bleary eyes he would fix upon the Tevinter as he woke was worth any price. Maybe Dorian could pretend for a little while. 

Maybe if he waited long enough he could wake from his nightmare. Maybe when he woke the elf that constantly was at his side would comfort him with soft words in both Elvish and common tongue. 

People started to gather around the inquisitor, but Dorian paid them no attention. He was numb to everything but the cold hand clasped in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person B finally, for the very first time, after an obscenely–excruciatingly–long wait, takes Person A’s hand tightly, kisses them sweetly, and confesses their love to the lifeless body of Person A. 
> 
> I can see Dorian never saying it/taking forever too; he does have some trouble with that commitment. But hey, so do I.


End file.
